Y'Azzra
Y'Azzra '''(pronnounced AY-Azz-Ra), also known as '''Commander Y'Azzra or simply as the Bogeyman is another of Lucien's creations. It's a mass of primordial chaos taken directly from Chaos itself and shaped into a living being. It's a shapeshifter first seen in action during the First Gigantomachy, when it fought alongside Poseidon to defeat Polybotes. History First Gigantomachy During the First Gigantomachy, while most gods had aid from Heracles to defeat the Gigantes, Poseidon had to fight Polybotes by himself. It was thanks to Lucien sending Y'Azzra to aid the god of sea that they managed to lure and ultimately defeat the Anti-Poseidon. Even back then, Y'Azzra's very existence was considered by immortals to be an unthinkable abomination, since experimenting with the primordial chaos was something even the Titans were afraid to do. At the end of the Gigantomachy, Zeus and the Olympus ordered Lucien to destroy his creation, but it was something the demigod would not do; instead, with help of Hades, who had seen the potential of having such creature at his side, Lucien took Y'Azzra to the Underworld alongside Uraak. Fighting Typhon When Gaea sent Typhon to destroy the Olympian gods, Lucien sent Uraak and Y'Azzra to hold back the monsters while he helped the gods to think a way of defeating the powerful monster. Although not able to defeat or even harm the titanic beast son of Gaea, together Lucien's creations were able to hold Typhon. While Uraak froze the entire battlefield and made the monster slip and fall, Y'Azzra would attack it directly in the eyes, annoying Typhon enough to the point the monster started fighting back, though unable to hit Y'Azzra's incorporeal form. Lucien's banishment When Lucien was banished from the Underworld, he took Y'Azzra and Uraak with him, and both creatures haven't been seen since then. Abilities and Powers * Shapeshifting: '''Y'Azzra is able to shapeshift into virtually anything it wishes, from little objects to giants. It is it's primary and most powerful ability, since Y'Azzra gains the attributes and abilities of whatever it takes the shape of. It cannot be used to shapeshift into gods, Titans or anything like that, however. :*Physical Prowess''': Y'Azzra can become physically very powerful when shapeshifted into certain things. It usually takes the shape of a big black demon when physical combat is needed, becoming a formidable enemy then. * '''Chaos Magic: '''Y'Azzra's chaotic nature by itself is enough to bring destruction and chaos to anywhere it is found. Due to that, strange things happens when Y'Azzra is nearby without it being able to control them (though it can willingly affect something, it can't willingly *not* affect things around it), such as water suddenly igniting, deserts becoming cold, forests suddenly dying, etc. * '''Elemental Chaotic Magic: '''Y'Azzra is able to use elemental magic to a very high degree, though it's not common elemental magic; instead, most of the time those elements shall come in a chaotic way, such as a white fire which freezes, red water which burns, a poisonous green lightining, etc. It's very hard to predict what shall happen since Y'Azzra itself seems to have little to no control over which element is casted and the effect it'll have. * '''Intangibility: '''As it has no corporeal true form, most of the time Y'Azzra is intangible to most things, though magic is still able to hit it. Y'Azzra cannot use this power when shapeshifted in something else. * '''Invisibility: '''When not shapeshifted, Y'Azzra can become invisible, making it very difficult to detect it. Trivia * It was inspired on Marvel's Scarlet Witch to some degree.